The invention relates to a matrix of light-emitting diodes having at least one active layer of a III-V semiconductor material of a first conductivity type and a superficial injection layer of a III-V semiconductor material of the second opposite conductivity type and semi-insulating zones arranged at least in columns and extending over the thickness of the injection layer and of the active layer in such a manner that in the layers they separate individual diodes from each other at least in part and that they comprise at least a part of the conducting contacts.
Such a matrix is known from French Patent Application published under No. 2,491,714, corresponding to published British Patent Application 2,085,227.
This application discloses a matrix of diodes for which the contacts connecting one electrode of the diodes linewise and the other electrode columnwise are disposed on a surface and have contact fingers situated above the active emission regions. This arrangement is suitable only for diodes intrinsically of large dimensions, for which the loss of light due to the contact fingers is not excessively high.